This invention relates to an apparatus for testing an alcohol concentration sensor employing capacitive probe to measure an alcohol concentration of a fluid containing alcohol.
For example, alcohol concentration sensors have been used to measure an alcohol concentration of gasoline/alcohol fuel blend supplied to an internal combustion engine operable on either of gasoline fuel and gasoline/alcohol fuel blend. The measured alcohol concentration is used to control the amount of fuel metered to the engine. It is the current practice to test the output characteristic of the alcohol concentration sensor by troublesome operations of exposing the alcohol concentration sensor to gasoline/alcohol fuel blends having different alcohol concentrations. For this reasons, it is impossible to test alcohol concentration sensors with high efficiency.